My Soldier
by dreamer241
Summary: Climbing her way to the top of the Fashion Industry Hanna Marin, a shy but kind-hearted girl sends a package to Caleb Rivers who is fighting for his country in Afghanistan. They soon start a long distance relationship through letters and emails. Will the pain and heartache of possible casualties and the thousands of miles between them be worth it? AU with Spencer/Aria/Toby/Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm extremely excited to start with this fic. I have had this idea for a while about Caleb being in the army and I thought this would be something different. Alternative Universe are my personal favourite fics when it comes to a ship. These chapters will be quite short as I'm going to start with Hanna and Caleb writing letters but not all the chapters will contain letters and chapters may be longer than others. The chapters will switch each time to the others perspective and there is a huge time difference of 9 hours from Rosewood to Afghanistan so I will try to make it accurate but if not there's no big deal as it's just a fanfic after all. I hope you enjoy.**

August 2nd, 2010

Dear Sergeant Rivers,

My name is Hanna Marin. You may have heard about me from Toby Cavanaugh and Ezra Fitzgerald, I am the friend of their wives.

I hope you don't mind me writing this letter, I was talking to Spencer and Aria and they had mentioned something about how you grew up in foster care...? The girls had always talked about you and how you were the mysterious third member of the tribe with their husbands, but when they mentioned this about you, my heart cracked slightly and although we have never spoken before I just felt compelled to write to you.

I have ounces of respect for you, fighting for our country and risking your lives to keep everyone else safe. I wanted to send you this care package to show my support and appreciation for you and as a thank you. I have included some things which Toby and Ezra told the girls that you're into.

A couple of kung fu flicks: Fist of Fury and Fist of legend. I have heard you're really into Bruce Lee and it's the least I could I do for you especially as you're in the middle of a war zone. I have also included some candy in here just to keep you going. I can't even imagine what the food is like over there in Afghanistan, I can probably guess that's it's always healthy and nutritious as you need to keep your energy levels up for the fighting.

There's also a Novel that I thought you might enjoy. It's called The Killer Angels: A novel of the Civil War. It's all about the American Civil War and the story of the four day battle of Gettysburg but you probably knew that anyway. I just thought this would be stuff that you could use – although I wasn't entirely convinced about sending the movies until Aria reassured me that you had a laptop and some wifi access in your bunk. If you would like anything else, please don't be afraid to ask.

You have my unconditional respect, I hope when your term is up you arrive back home safely.

Sincerely,

Hanna.

 **There we go... kick starting it with a friendly introduction. Letters will get longer and more rated T/M ;) tell me what you think xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'll probably be updating these pretty fast as the letters don't take long to write. Here it comes, Caleb's response. The date may be a week forward as this is a letter and it would take a while to get back.**

 **Lucy- The answer to your question is that Caleb has never seen a picture of Hanna and vice versa. Hanna has met Toby and Ezra plenty of times and Caleb has never met Spencer and Aria. I hope this helps. :)**

August 16th, 2010

Hello Miss Marin,

I'm going to start with a huge thank you for the letter and the care package that you sent me. It was unexpected and really unnecessary but I am very thankful that you took time out of your day to make one. Yes, I have most definitely heard about you from Toby and Ezra, they have told me a lot about you but I would love to get to know you myself.

As for your comment towards living in foster care, I spent most of my life living in them. When I was five my Mother had left me at my Aunt's house to go shopping and she never came back. From then on I lived in foster homes switching between different cities and I lived in a total of four cities in different states. It means a lot that you took this situation to heart; it was never easy for me growing up. I basically had to grow up on my own but where it's gotten me now, I wouldn't change a thing.

Thank you for the Novel you sent me it was actually something I really wanted to read before joining the army. I first got recruited March this year, I spent a few years training and whilst at the time I was still at the age where I wanted to keep looking for my parents, it was a really good distraction and I've come to the realisation that I need to live my life the way I want and that's exactly what I'm doing. Anyway I have already started reading and it's so intriguing reading about someone else's perspective serving their time in the war so I thank you hugely for sending this to me. Please feel free to send more ;)

Everything you have sent me has already been used/consumed. Boy did I miss watching movies or reading or just doing something that any person would usually do. It's hard out here, always fighting and you can never be sure when something is going to happen. Seeing people get injured almost every day isn't really something that normal people see every day. But I've been really grateful to have Toby and Ezra guide me through these months. Our first term is up in January and it seems so crazy that we spend ten months here. I don't know how the guys do it knowing they have their women and their families on the other side of the world waiting for them to come home. Unfortunately I haven't experienced that feeling; I really have nothing to back to.

Thank you again for the letter and package, Hanna. It made some gloomy days over here just that little bit better.

Sincerely,

Sergeant Rivers.

Side note: I thought I would just mention that those gummy worms have already gone! You're right about the food, I mean it isn't that bad but it certainly has nothing on the Cheeseburgers and Bacon Calzone's at home. Hmm, that may be the one thing I'll be happy to go back to! ;) Quick question; do you have Email? Maybe that may be a little easier to use?

 **There we go. I promise chapters will get longer but not all chapters have to be long to see the chemistry between them. I know I updated fast but it doesn't really take long to write the letters. Let me know what you think xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys new chapter is up. Things have been happening in my personal life and writing has been a good distraction. I also kind of made up Caleb's middle name in this as it says no where that he has one so I just chose Thomas and Hanna's is Brittany, only because I saw it on a PLL quiz. Thank you for the reviews so far they have made me really happy :)**

* * *

As Hanna made her way to The Brew to meet her two best friends for a coffee date, all she could think about was the heart-wrenching letter that Caleb had responded to her with. Though she had never been in quite the same situation as he had she understood how it felt to have a Parent that couldn't give a damn about their own child. She'd never met Caleb face to face but ever since Spencer and Aria had babbled on about how hot he was whenever they would Skype their husbands and he'd appeared in the background of the screen, she knew that her best friends were trying their ultimate hardest to set her up.

"Hey guys," Hanna greeted, making her presence aware as she saw her friends engrossed in what looked like a deep conversation.

"Hey Han, wrote another smutty letter to lover boy yet?" Spencer teased as she picked up her cup of coffee before bringing it to her lips to take a sip and avoiding eye contact with Hanna who was currently giving her a murderous look.

"Okay first, he is not 'lover boy'," Hanna defended rolling her eyes. "We have only written to each other once and we certainly haven't talked about sexual...things," She scolded.

Aria laughed at the defensive tone in Hanna's voice, they just loved to mess with her. "We know sweetie," Aria reassured. "We just loved the smile that graced your face when you got a letter through the mail from him," Aria cooed whilst Hanna turned an unhealthy shade of red.

Wanting to change the subject almost immediately, Hanna took a sip of her Latte before telling the girls all about Caleb's response. "His Mother left him, when he was five and she never came back," Hanna disclosed as she felt the pain of her Father choosing her step sister Kate over her all those years back bubble to the fore. He had chose to never be involved in her life – even when some psychotic monster kidnapped her and kept her and her friends captive for over a month. She never got a single phone call from him when she had escaped and ever since then, the contact had stopped for good.

Spencer could see where Hanna's mind had wandered to, taking sympathy on her she placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Look I know what you're thinking about and I know how much your Dad has hurt you, but keeping it in isn't going to change the fact that it's been almost six years since you last saw him or had any sort of contact with him," Spencer affirmed, trying to ease her into the idea of telling Caleb.

"It's just embarrassing," Hanna mumbled. "What Father chooses their step daughter over their biological daughter?"

"I agree with Spence, Han," Aria chimed in. "You've never opened up to anyone about it apart from us, you were with Sean for one year and you refused to tell him and that's the damn reason you broke up."

"I know I know, it's just what if he finds it weird that I'm opening up to him so much?" Hanna replied skeptically as she started to question herself all over again.

Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes. Hanna always had the tendency to overreact or work herself up about the smallest of things. "Hanna, Caleb just earnestly opened up to you about his childhood and his life without his parents, I think you've already crossed the awkward barrier." Aria soothed.

Hanna composed herself, knowing she was just being idiotic about it all. "Okay, I'll tell him," Hanna promised. "It really mean a lot to me that he was able to open up with me so I guess I should return the favour," She continued. "But in the letter he mentioned using Email as we will receive responses quicker," She admitted as Spencer raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Do you think you'll be able to ask Toby to see if he can find it on Caleb's computer?" Hanna begged.

Spencer nodded her head in response. She hadn't seen Hanna like this for a while, so vulnerable yet willing to actually let someone in to give her the comfort she needed and deserved. The girls knew Hanna was strong but after her break up with Sean, they wouldn't have been been lying if they said that they were worried that she would never let anyone in again.

* * *

 _From: HannaBMarin_

 _To: CTRivers_

 _Date: Aug 17th, 2010_

 _Subject: Hello Caleb..._

 _I can't believe your Mother had the nerve to just leave you without an explanation. Nobody deserves that at all. Spencer and Aria speak so highly of you and it just makes me want to talk to you. To get to know you. Caleb I am so sorry for your terrible upbringing... I can't imagine how hard it was to grow up and to basically be teaching yourself and educating yourself in everything. But from how much of a Gentlemen you seem to be and the fact that you're IN the army, gives me such a warm and proud feeling . I know that may seem strange as we have never met face to face but knowing you made it on your own is so... inspiring._

 _Since we're talking about families, I would like to tell you that I've been in a similar situation. I've never lived in foster homes or anything but when I was sixteen my Mom and Dad actually got a divorce. My dad cheated on my Mom with another women which, In fact he is actually married to now. I took it really hard I mean I wouldn't go out, I'd sit at home eating tons of tubs of Chunky Monkey and it got so bad that whenever I'd sit and watch movies with my Mom I would laugh at the sad parts and I would absolutely sob at the jokes. When my Dad re-married we had a rocky relationship but we still talked and he visited quite often. When I turned eighteen obviously I was thinking about college and when I asked my Dad to help pay my tuition fee, he turned around and said that he'd payed all of his money for my step sister, Kate to get into Harvard, I was devastated and confused at the thought of my own Dad choosing his step daughter over his real daughter. I didn't really understand what he was thinking and I spent days locked in my room. I guess Kate had won him over with her smart, witty and beautiful charm and he just thought of me as the least intelligent daughter. Six years later and I still haven't spoken to him and I mean can you blame me really?_

 _Of course I will send you more Novels if you would like me to! If you would recommend any you would like, I'll stop by my local Library and find it for you. It really isn't any trouble, I am more than willing to send you anything you may request. You're fighting for our country after all :)_

 _If you're wondering where I got your Email from, I asked Spence to ask Toby when they were on Skype, I thought it was easier than sending you another letter with my Email on only for it to take about a week to get to Afghanistan, It may have involved Toby snooping on your computer when you left it open one time. *laughs.* Gummy worms are the best aren't they? They're actually my favourite Candy. You're lucky I shared them with you ;) It's not often that I let anyone share my Gummy Worms. When I bought them I was just so tempted to keep them and have them for myself haha._

 _I'm so happy to use Email now, at least it won't take as long to receive a response!_

 _I look forward to hearing back from you again :)_

 _Hanna._

 _P.S. When you mentioned that your Mother left you it got me thinking and I wanted to know what about your Father? Did something happen to him? Or did you ever have one when you were young? I'm sorry if that's too personal to ask I completely understand if you don't want to answer. Also, this may be a bit of a random question but how old are you? Again, it's okay if you don't want to answer, it's very rare that I tell anyone I'm over twenty *laughs* But since a lot of things we have shared so far have been open and honest, I am twenty four. :) Lastly you said that you lived in four different cities. What cities were they and were they in different states? Talk to you soon. :)_

 **There we go :) I'm so excited for this to move forward I think this is a story that I'm truly attached and devoted to. I do have a bus schedule and it's hard to write but I really feel motivated for this story and I promise to move stuff along relatively fast. Let me know what you think. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here I am again haha** **Moving things along nicely with new information about Caleb's past and all of his emotions...**

 **This Email from Caleb is extremely long but I love it. Also, Caleb's birthday Isn't mentioned anywhere so I made it up to be on Haleb's special anniversary in the show, but don't worry it'll have more than one meaning ;)**

 **I would liked to credit my friend pllobsessed1999 for some ideas of how to start some sentences in here. She's a really good friend of me and you should defo check out her stories. Also feel free to follow my on twitter my account is ashbenzoukfan**

* * *

From: CTRivers

To: HannaBMarin

Date: August 19th, 2010

Subject: Hanna...

Please, never apologise for my Mother's behaviour. It was her decision to leave me and although the past can't be changed, who knows what the future holds? I mean I'm not saying I'll forgive her for the pain she caused me throughout my childhood and teen years, but I'd be willing to try and to listen, as long as she had a valid excuse.

Seems like we are very similar creatures Hanna. I hate to sound rude here but your Dad honestly doesn't deserve a daughter like you. What is it with parents not cherishing the most beautiful thing they have in life? I honestly don't understand it and please here me out when I say you're worth more than you can ever imagine. God I know we have only been talking for almost two weeks but I can't lie and say that when your name popped up on my Emails I didn't sigh with happiness. Your words really do make me feel that little bit better. Just know that if I would have known you back then, I would've helped you get into the College you wanted for sure.

Speaking of, did you end up going to College and what did you major in? I never use to be active at all until I started training for the army, when I first started god you should have seen me! I was surrounded by all of these muscular men and how they were that masculine already I don't know, but I really think they just took steroids. *laughs* Anyway it took me a year before I was actually fit enough to keep up with the other guys, but I'm glad I started from the bottom, it was a good challenge and I'm proud enough to say I did it all on my own. Besides the army one thing I have always been good at is Technology. Fixing any electrical device from Phones to iPods to iPads and I'm not proud to say it but I've been known to do some computer hacking in my day.

My answer to your question about my Father is that he was gone before I even started having memories. I really don't have many answers since it's been a long time since I saw my Mother and I only briefly remember what she looked like. I spent most of my teenage years running away from the Foster Homes to try and track down both of my parents which is why I moved to so many cities, which also brings me onto your question about where I have lived. Yes four different states and four different cities; Seattle, Wilmot, Denver and Salt Lake City. Each City has there own special place in my heart and Salt Lake is where I have actually been living for eight years now.

Since we have been asking each other a lot of questions, what was your High School experience like? Mine sucked to be honest with you. High School was when I started to sleep on the streets and on benches at the bus station. It was tough, I hated living in Foster Homes and the one in Salt Lake I hated the most. I moved to Utah when I was sixteen - My new Foster Mom, Janet never cared about me. She never knew what stuff I was into, she forgot my birthday, never gave me my loan which she received and was obviously funded by the state we lived in until the School I attended had figured out I was basically living on their roof and stealing out of the vending machines in the middle of the night, so they called Janet in for a meeting. I actually never heard from her since that day. Like I really cared though, one time she actually let me go four days without a meal so I'd honestly be surprised if she was still a Foster Mom. After that day I met this guy in School called Lucas, we easily became best pals after a while and I stayed with him just until I earned enough to buy my own place.

However, I know that there are people stuck in the same situation that I was in and I am forever grateful that I managed to escape the life that I so desperately hated. I know it seems crazy but I really trust you Hanna, I've never been so open and honest with someone so quickly let alone with someone I've never met. I want you to know how much THIS means to me. I really hope we continue these Emails because I do really rely on them. See I've been hurt in the past... I was in a relationship for two years until I broke it off over a year ago now. Bridget, was her name and she had a one night stand with one of my roommates from College, she claims it was a drunken mistake but she had acted so distant with me for a while before that, so it kind of all tied together when I found out. At the time I thought she was the best thing I ever had, so I almost brushed it off and gave her a second chance until I then found out she had actually been sleeping around with my roommate for over six months, to say I was heartbroken was an understatement and I vowed to myself I would never be in a relationship again.

I'll definitely let you know when I have some more free time if there are any Novels I would like. Since you have been so kind to send me stuff, I found a picture on my computer of myself at my Cousins wedding in January. It's the most recent picture I have of myself and I know this is nothing compared to what you have sent me, but I promise when I get back home, I'll send you anything you want. I hope your expectations of me weren't too high, I actually hate this picture, but like I said it's the most recent one and it's not like I run around taking selfies in the Desert. *Laughs* Maybe we can Skype sometime? I one hundred percent understand if you would like to keep emailing some more before doing so and I won't be able too for a few days anyway. I already feel like I know you and your sweet personality and I would love to see your beautiful face sometime soon. My Skype is the same as my Email if you decide that is something you're interested in doing. There's so much I'd love to tell to your actual face and there's only so many words I can write in an Email. ;)

Take care,

Caleb.

P.S. Never fear to tell me that you're over twenty, I am in fact twenty four as well. My birthday is November 5th when is yours? Highly unlikely but I haven't missed it since we have been talking have I? If I had I would've tried to celebrate with you somehow I promise ;) Also, I know how poorly you spoke of your dad but I guess the question you asked me is getting reversed *laughs* but does your Mother take care of you? Because if she doesn't I'm not kidding when I say that when this term is up I'll fly back to Pennsylvania with Toby and Ezra and wait on you hand and foot ;) You deserve to be pampered and treated with respect with the way that you take care of people and how sweet you are for asking me all of those questions even though you have never met me. I hate to say it but I think your friends and their husbands had something to do with this exchange between us. I mean that asshole Toby wouldn't go snooping through my computer so you say if he thought you weren't worth it ;) Take care, Hanna.

* * *

Closing his computer shut, Caleb sighed. He'd tried so hard to act like a Gentlemen at the beginning of his Email, but he felt such a gravitational pull towards Hanna's words. No women had ever said he was inspiring and though he didn't believe it, it put one of the biggest damn smiles on his face in a long time. He'd never felt such an insane amount of attraction to someone's personality before. She was so pure, sweet and compassionate and he silently resented the guys for not introducing her first before the girls beat them too it. He should've made the first move but the fact that Hanna did and the way she did it, only increased the way he was feeling about her. He really hoped Skyping was something she wanted because right now, it was the only damn thing he wanted. He didn't know why he was experiencing these types of feelings so fast but there was only one answer to that question... and it was all because...

He liked her.

 **I hope you liked it. I don't think I'm taking things too fast and to be honest they aren't exactly a thing yet :) But I find it so much more romantic when two people meet and instantly hit it off rather than meeting and taking a while before something happens. I know they haven't met and he's already feeling some special connection with her, but it's what makes it better. I like the fact that he is so attracted to her personality before seeing her appearance, you don't get many guys like that these days haha. I've also decided not to use the italic font for the Emails as I don't really like it. Please review I think this is my favourite response so far. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well Hello lovelies, yes I know it's been a long time. I'm so sorry that I abandoned this and that it's been over a year. I have an explanation since the last time I updated, my Nan sadly passed away the next day so obviously I was in no good mindset to post and I also lost a bit of motivation for a while, especially after PLL ended, but I am going to try and continue this as I LOVE this storyline and want to continue with it, so yeah I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

 **Quick disclaimer: Last year I said I thought Hanna's middle name was Brittany (LOL) But rumour has it that people think it's Olivia, although both names have been splattered around different PLL quizzes, but Olivia sounds better so I'm changing her E-mail to HannaOMarin**

From: HannaOMarin

To: CTRivers

Date: August 20th, 2010

Subject: Caleb...

Wow. Your last E-mail really made me blush Rivers, you really know how to make a girl grin from ear-to-ear. You're incredibly strong Caleb, look at how far you have come and the journey you have embarked on, on your own for that matter. I'm so glad that you at least had someone in your High School years to spend time with and to connect with, I'm sure Lucas was a nice guy and judging by the way he so openly took you into his home because of your situation tells me that. Reading about how lonely you were in that dark and dull time in your life makes me wish that we met sooner.

My Father is who he is, I've just had to learn to accept it. He's daring, curious has amazing work ethic but at the same time he's spiteful and doesn't think before he speaks. He kicked my Mom and I to the curb and still had the audacity to try and pretend everything was okay between the both of us, I'm so glad there's been no contact, he can have his pompous, snobby, bitch of a step daughter. *laughs*

Which brings me onto my next topic, I'm deeply sorry about your Father, Caleb. It's tough not having one parent present let alone two. I just keep picturing your face as a little kid, (Thank you for the picture by the way, you're incredibly handsome.) But how your sweet little self had to deal with that makes me so emotional for some reason, the fact that you kept on running and running but still got nowhere near, even when you thought you had even a silver of hope but didn't. That must be why you're such a determined, head-strong young man now. Oh and Caleb? You already lived up to my expectations with your enchanting personality, looks are just a bonus ;)

I'm fervently proud to say that I did attend College. Senior year I got a small part time job and tried to save as much money as possible, My Mom also did the same and ironically my Father's Mother, the one and only famous Grandma Marin as I like to call her – helped pay my tuition off as well. What did I major in? This will probably surprise you but I majored in Fashion for four years and Studied at FIT, known as Fashion Institute of Technology in Manhattan New York. Ever since I was a little kid all I would do is dress up and match outfits from my closet and model them to my Mom like I was some sort of Fashion Guru walking the runway. I'll also admit to being ultra cheesy and dressing all of my dolls in outfits when I received a sewing machine as a gift at 8 years old, pulling out fabrics and just seeing what I could throw together. I graduated about a year and a half ago and now I own a little boutique in Rosewood, with clothes ranging from Newborn Baby all the way to Elderly, both men and women. It's absolutely, one-hundred percent my proudest achievement.

My High School experience was hard. Let's just say I had a friend that wasn't really a friend, only wanted a possey to make herself powerful, gathered up the four girls with no friends when we were Sophomore's and sucked us into her little lies and games. After my Dad left, I ate and ate and ate, shockingly *laughs* because of that I became fat, everyone in school would call me 'Hefty Hanna' they mocked me, pointed at me and Alison (the ring leader I just mentioned) forced me into thinking that getting rid of all the weight by binging, was the answer. That was until I ended up in the hospital that I realised she was utterly wrong and toxic. The five girls including Ali were, Spencer, Emily, Aria and myself. Obviously you know Spencer and Aria, we don't keep in touch with Em and Ali anymore, Em sorted of just...drifted away from us and as for Ali, I don't really care.

Caleb your sweet words make my days so much brighter... there's so much I want to tell you and I would love to Skype, I'll let you know when I have time since I have a busy schedule but it's a definite yes. As Spencer and Aria squeal their heads off behind me being extremely intrusive *laughs* I can't help but agree with you on thinking they might have just set this whole thing up...I'm sure as hell not complaining though. FYI your ex seems like a total bitch and I wouldn't mind slapping her for that matter. Knowing your past and blatant abandonment issues or not, who in their mind would take advantage and want to willingly throw away someone as caring and perfect as you?

I best get going as I just woke up to get ready for yet another day at the boutique. *sigh* Kidding, I adore my job really and couldn't wish for anything more, but it's so early. I shouldn't complain, I can't even imagine the time you have to haul yourself out of bed for an early morning training session. Anyway, Take care Caleb, please don't let your guard down now as I want to meet you all in one piece when your term is up. ;)

Have a good day!

Hanna.

P.S Again thank you for the picture! Slightly cringing but I have attached a selfie I literally have just taken as it's only fair to return the favour. ;) It's amazing how you have moved to so many cities in such a short amount of time, I hope you can add Rosewood to your list someday. *fingers crossed* A couple of Questions, do you have any hobbies? Besides Computer Hacking? Which by the way is extremely hot, does that mean if I have disagreement with my phone and throw it across the room you'll be able to mend it for me free of charge? ;) But seriously I mean hobbies such as any Sports you may like? Oh and also do you have any Tattoos? Thank you again for making me feel like I wasn't intruding when I first sent you a letter Caleb, it's so heart warming that you wanted to know more. I want you to know that there's so much stuff I want to tell you, some stuff more serious than others, but it's some things I would really prefer telling face to face if this continues between us. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just something traumatising and something I don't want you to look at me differently for, I hope you understand. Xoxo

* * *

With a heavy heart, Hanna closed her computer and sighed. How was she feeling all mushy already over a few E-mails with a guy she had never even met? Grabbing her Chanel bag off of the peg and pinching a slice of toast from the toaster, she began her lonely trek to work, whilst trying to figure out the exact answer.

 **There we go** **I'm so sorry if I'm a bit rusty, I haven't written in a while but once I write some more it'll all come back to me again. I also didn't take Em or Ali out of this to be malicious, I love them both but this story is AU and mainly focused on H + C and I only wanted a few side characters to make it less messy. Please review, it's appreicateddd x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So here comes another update, like I said in previous chaps, the letters don't take that long but I'm also trying to add in more dialogue now and Hanna/Caleb having conversations with their friends etc. Then eventually I will move on to H + C actually speaking face to face.**

* * *

It had just reached dawn in Afghanistan, Caleb suddenly shot up straight on his bunk, staring in slight disbelief as he was instantaneously interrupted from his slumber by a ghastly nightmare. Damn, he had been having a lot of those lately, flashbacks playing in his mind from seeing young soldiers killed up close, the cacophonous noises. Ezra and Toby had clued him into all the gory details that came with being a Sergeant, the nightmares, panic attacks, but he hadn't imagined them all to be so, well, brutal.

With a heavy breath he sighed, clambering cautiously down the small ladder of his bunk only to find Toby sporting a huge smirk beneath him. "Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat this time of morning?" Caleb interrogated, moving to the small cramped desk to locate his Laptop before sitting down on a crooked wooden stall and opening up his E-mail. "Just some secrets my wife is revealing to me, no biggie Sarge" Toby snickered as a puzzled look instantly graced Caleb's features. "Stop calling me Sarge, you know I hate it" He dead-panned.

Clicking onto his E-mails, he couldn't help but smile seeing Hanna's name right there at the top of the screen and all of sudden, he felt more awake than ever. "Wouldn't mind it so much if your new pen pal started nicknaming you Sarge though would you," Caleb heard as Toby soon made his presence known behind him, peering over his shoulder to try and skim Hanna's response to one of his best pals. Truth be told, it really had been set up by the guys. Spewing to their wives about just how much of a remarkable man Caleb was, about his upbringing, the fact that this was his first time in the middle of war zone and he was better than most of the other recruits here that had served more than 5 years. They'd both be lying if they say they didn't do it only to try and set him up with their wives best friend, but by the look of the silly ass smile on Caleb's face, it was proving to be such a positive outcome for both him and for Hanna.

As Caleb scanned Hanna's words, taking in every single one and embedding all the little details inside his head, he couldn't help but chortle at some of her words, she was so intriguing, inquisitive and passionate at what she loved, so it seemed. He couldn't help but think they were honestly a match made in heaven. Without letting his mind wander into an unrealistic scenario too much, he let his mind do the talking whilst his fingers furiously smashed the keyboard as he began his response to her.

* * *

From: CTRivers

To: HannaOMarin

Date: August 20th, 2010

Subject: The next Anna Wintour...;)

Congratulations! To be honest, I didn't expect that at all but I'm not one to stereotype. Good for you for showing you Father you could do it without him, what an amazing slap in the face that is to him! *laughs* New York is seriously amazing, did you see much of the city whilst you studied there? Or did you always have your head down making loads of fabrics for those dolls huh? ;) I've only ever been to New York once, but what I have seen of it proved to be just as picturesque as I imagined.

Seems like your Father's and my Mother's intentions were similar. When my Aunt finally couldn't handle me anymore and sent me into a Foster Home, being a young kid I obviously had questions. They told me my Mom had a tough job and couldn't handle having a kid to look after any longer. Lame excuse right? I get what you mean with just learning to except it. It sucks but it is what it is, I hope that someday in life I'll have someone that loves me unconditionally and I hope they know that, just because I didn't have anyone, doesn't mean I can't dote on them and show them how much love I can give it. I don't know what any of this feels like and it definitely takes it's toll from time to time.

Okay, okay enough of the sappy talk. I thought my High School experience was a challenge, but it has nothing on what you have dealt with. I'm so sorry that happened to you beautiful, what a sick and twisted girl! One-hundred percent not a friend in my book. I'm so relieved you cut the strings from her when you did, it could have gotten so much worse and even though you ending up in the hospital was petrifying enough, it really is the lesser evil of what else could of occurred, believe me. You know the phrases 'Never settle for anything less than the best or less than perfect?' That doesn't exist in my eyes. Not everyone is perfect but what you are is perfect to me. Don't let anyone steal the light in your eyes and that infectious smile on your face that I see in this picture that you so kindly took just for me. You really are a sight for sore eyes in this fucking miserable Desert, Hanna.

Thank you for your sweet words about my Father. Truth be known, it doesn't bother me as much as it should. Sure I would've loved a Father to teach me about the big wide world, teach me soccer, take me fishing. But as I've mentioned, I feel like growing up on my own so quickly has allowed me to gain so much confidence and independence. I get a warm feeling knowing my parents probably thing I'm either stranded or homeless, or even dead for that matter. But here I am, making it on my own, fighting for my country and making the world my oyster, as cheesy as that may sound. *laughs*

Hmm, I'm not entirely sure I should be answering your two questions since you forgot to answer mine about your Birthday and your Mother taking care of you. ;) Just kidding, you get so wrapped up in one topic that you just forget I guess. I wouldn't say that I have a specific sport hobby, but I pretty much like any sport and will get involved if it's a game with the guys you know? My best friend Lucas, who I already mentioned, was a nerd who loved nothing more than sitting in his bedroom reading comic books and playing with actions figures. *rolls eyes* He was such a great guy though despite that, but I used to play games of basketball, football and loads more with his two little brothers if I ever got tired of watching The Goonies. *laughs* As for tattoos, I do in fact have one tattoo, the guys have no idea I have this either since I'm a little embarrassed. It's a courage symbol on my left hipbone, with the word actually written underneath it in an italic font. I got it done during high school after a day of being mocked and teased, I kept walking and walking. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a tattoo parlour and then you can guess the rest. Half of me has never told anyone...not even Toby and Ezra because you know, society has always represented Men to be 'Strong,' 'Tough' and 'Emotionless' which is a load of bullshit. Guys hurt as well and I don't know, it's just an insecurity of mine. You better not tell anyone since you're the first person I've told about this, Marin ;)

Ever notice how much we both say 'I'm sorry' to each other? Apologising because both of our childhood's were shitty? I really feel like we both have similar personality's and this is what compels me to keeping writing to you, to continue sharing my story with you and vice versa. LOL I'll give you permission any day to rip my ex a new one. Did I mention that her boy toy dropped her like a fly and here she is now trying to slither her way back into my life by sending me E-mails every day because she's gone back to singleton status? No chance in hell. Oh there's also only one name I want to see when I open my E-mails, kind of starting to rely on them. Any guesses? ;)

Hope you're having a good day at work! It's early afternoon now right? Yes I most definitely do have to unwillingly wrestle my way out of bed early in the morning. As I write this E-mail to you it's about four-thirty am, we usually have protein shakes and then make our way to a training session. I'll try not to let my guard down but Hanna... it's hard to make promises and I don't want to give you false hope, I'll try my absolute hardest I promise. It's just so unpredictable here and I want to add Rosewood to my list more than you know.

Speak soon!

Caleb.

P.S LOL the teachers never used to think it was hot back in High School, I sort of ran my own little business. It was kind of a twofer. I was earning cash and people were actually be-friending me instead of treating me like dirt. I never ever once did it free of charge, but for you I think I might make an exception. ;) Of course Hanna, this is all so new to me. I really want you to feel comfortable telling me anything , since I don't think there's any way we will stop talking now? *fingers crossed* But we all have demons in life, some more serious than other's and some things are left better unsaid in an E-mail. I'm happy to wait and you tell me when you're ready, I'm really okay with that I promise. So turning the tables, do you have any Tattoos? Piercings? As for Skype, I'm so happy you're down. How does Saturday sound? That's three days away, am I able to slot into your busy schedule there or do I need to make an appointment? ;) Have a good day, Hanna!

* * *

Before Caleb even had the chance to close his laptop, Ezra frantically ran into the bunk, uttering the words that always gave Caleb a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach and this time the one name constantly running circles in his brain came in a close second to that person's command of 'don't let your guard down,' before tuning back into focus and hearing the repetitive words that kept spewing out of Ezra's mouth. "We're under attack!"

 **Sorrrrry about this cliff-hanger, it makes it more interesting. I just want to say I know nothing about the military much or about military wives, so it's from research or just general knowledge, doesn't really matter since it's only a fanfic anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will start to take a turn now and the girls/guys will be more involved. Please review it's v much appreciated x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back. I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I feel like that's what Fanfic is all about haha. I'm also switching perspective's this chapter but the E-mail is still in order and this chapter's is still Hanna's response. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Moments later, Caleb felt someone shaking him almost violently. Struggling to open his eyes, he gasped for breath as the aroma he knew all too well, settled around him. At his first failed attempt to cough up what felt like rubble and dust, he tried a second time needing to get rid of whatever was constricting him from breathing. Though he succeeded the second time, that was when he felt the sharp and angry pain across his chest. Finally opening his eyes, shocked from the sudden movement of pain, he let them adjust before being greeted with the sight of smoke, scattered shrapnel and a panic-stricken Ezra next to him, holding the back of his head in one hand, whilst the other was pressed down tight on his chest, covering what looked like blood that seemed to be gushing out rapidly.

"Caleb, bro are you okay?" Ezra questioned as two military first aiders came rushing by, slowly but steadily lifting Caleb onto a gurney as he watched Caleb look around in slight perplexity. He didn't know what was happening, everything was a blur and he couldn't help but process everything that was taking place around him. Just under ten minutes later he felt the gurney come to a halt and before he even had the chance to find out what the hell had happened, the medical staff that surrounded him were frantically connecting him up to wires and machines as well as pushing needles into him and that's when everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile Ezra was pacing the floorboards in complete distress. Although the sounds of bombs and gun shots were hardly new to him, the fact that Caleb had jumped right in front of Ezra, tackling him to the ground as the bullet inched closer and closer, made him feel tremendous ounces of guilt. "Ezra, relax he's in surgery and he was awake when they took him to the base," Toby articulated as Ezra ran a tense hand through his brown locks, slightly pissed that Toby didn't seem that agitated about the situation. "I know, I just" He paused. "I just can't help but feel guilty. In the four and a half years I've been part of the military I've never had anyone take a bullet for me." Ezra exclaimed. Toby had never seen Ezra so wound up and from what looked like a stoic expression plastered all over his face, he couldn't help but empathise with him. "C'mon, let's head over to the base where Cay is," Toby beckoned.

Once they made it to the base and inside the militaries hospital, the pair both scanned each side for any signs of Caleb as they both shuddered at the sight in front of their eyes. Of course it wasn't new to them, but seeing the amount of soldiers with casualties, burn victims and so much more was still so spine-chilling. They were both lucky enough to have never been in that situation. They kept walking through the narrow hall until finally Toby's eyes fixated on a wrecked Caleb, bandages wrapped around his chest, a bruised shoulder and god knows what else. "Caleb!" Toby called, walking the short distance to the side of his bed with a rather quiet Ezra trailing behind. He had to admit, he looked more alert and not as worse for wear as he had imagined when they had wheeled him away. "Hey guys," Caleb responded groggily. "These fucking meds are already making me feel like I'm on class A drugs," He snickered before wincing in pain. After the Nurses had told him what had happened it seemed that all he wanted to do was to be on the other side of the world, in Pennsylvania, meeting the woman that had caught him off guard from the very get-go, made him already feel things he'd never felt. They hadn't even been emailing that long, but there was something about her that just... struck him. She was beautiful, intriguing; a glass of fresh air sent to him in the middle of the desert and it seemed like all of the odds were stacked against him, he didn't want her to have to deal with this shit, the constant worrying, not being able to make promises and damn, he was supposed to Skype her for the very first time in three days.

Breaking out of his little reverie upon hearing Toby and Ezra calling out his name repeatedly, he switched his brain into present time, catching both of their gaze as they looked at him with increasing concern. "Sorry guys, I'm just not really in a great frame of mind right now," He clarified trying to switch his position without causing too much discomfort. "Understandable," Ezra finally perked up, shoving his hands in his pocket as he gave Caleb a woeful look. Caleb could tell that he was feeling on edge and feeling guilty about what had taken place. Taking pity on him, he told them both the news that the Doctor had shared with him moments after coming out of surgery. "Doc told me it wasn't a bullet; luckily it was just a large piece of shrapnel. I know it's still dangerous but at least it wasn't worse," Caleb verified as he watched Ezra and Toby breathe out a sigh of relief, waiting for their response.

Reluctant to carry on the conversation, both of them not wanting to re-live the horrific scene they had watched before their very eyes, Toby glanced up to Ezra, who gave him a nod in approval knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You need to tell Hanna," He mumbled, almost scared for the reaction he was about to be bombarded with. "No, hell no! This will scare the shit out of her," Caleb shouted, placing an already sweaty hand to his forehead. "I can't let her deal with this crap, she's happy, I don't want to freak her out...be a burden," He confessed, his old fears cropping up as he thought about how he had never had anyone in his life that had cared enough about him or his life.

Pushing himself off of the side of the bed, Toby stood to face Caleb, trying to bite his tongue as he decided to tell him what the mess that came with this particular job meant. "Look Cay, if you and Hanna are going to continue your E-mails to each other, this is something you need to tell her." He paused. "You need to tell her now if this is something you don't want put her through, though she's stronger than you're giving her credit for," He admitted, trying to catch his gaze. Caleb swallowed a lump in his throat, not even daring to respond or look at both of them. He hated all of this baggage that came with the job, talking to someone new. It scared him how much he cared for her in such a short amount of time, maybe the promise he made to himself about never being in a relationship again, would soon be broken.

Finally making eye contact with Toby, he gave him the smallest nod, indicating that he knew it was the right thing to do, he just didn't know when. As Toby and Ezra were about to make a move, both of them telling him they'd come back later, Toby broached the topic one last time, "I'm gunna go and call Spencer," Before spinning on his heels and making his way back to their bunk.

* * *

From: HannaOMarin

To: CTRivers

Date: August 21st, 2010

Subject: Caleb...I can't wait

Saturday sounds perfect Caleb. Am I nervous? Yes, but believe me when I say there is nothing I want more right now than to speak with you face to face. God, I'm sorry I forgot to answer your questions! I was too wrapped up in your sweet response that my brain turned to mush *laughs.* You'll be pleased to know that nope, you haven't missed my birthday. It's actually on March 7th, whattcha gunna get me? ;) I'm kidding LOL, but seriously I don't care for my birthday... it's just a horrible reminder that I'm another year older, the girls always take me out for a drink or two, but they always end up stinking drunk and I'm left playing parent whilst creeps and weirdo's are trying their hardest to win me over with their cheesy pick up lines and all that crap, hell no.

Fortunately, my Mother does take care of me. She is my best friend, my rock, everything I aspire to be as Mom, friend and just overall person. She does in fact have a boyfriend. His name? Ted Wilson. Pastor of our local church, regrettably she found that out the hard way. It was this charity fundraiser for the Church and at the end was this big party, Ted asked my Mom to go with her as his date. She was wearing a V neck dress, cleavage out AND drinking wine when he told her he was the Pastor of the church. To say she died from embarrassment was an understatement LOL. But seriously, she's always taken care of me, provided me with everything I needed, even when we struggled for money back in High School after my Dad left. She's everything I'd ever want in a Mother. *shakes head* I'm sorry I should really stop rambling about how amazing my Mom is when you probably wished for that more than anything. It was insensitive of me, I apologise.

Picking up where we left off about my high school experience, Thank you Caleb. Your words really made that painful memory hurt just a little less. It was an extremely dark time in my life and I know for a fact it will haunt me forever that these things never really go away. I'm so glad that Alison is out of my life, though I can't lie and say that my anxiety of her just showing up here again one day unannounced causes me panic more times than I care to admit. Enough about me though, everything happens for a reason and it has helped shape me into the person I am today.

Damn, Caleb you're so amazing. I can't tell you how much it angers me that you have no one to tell you that, I really wish you were over here in Rosewood; I vow to you that I would be your biggest cheerleader, make you believe that everything you're doing is ineffable. You're incredible, your work ethic, your positive outlook on life even though you're in a hell hole. Never ever be embarrassed about that Tattoo because, babe that is one of the most sweetest, attractive, (let's not forget badass because you were only in high school ) things I think I've ever heard, not to mention HOT. ;) As for me, nope no tattoos. I'd love to get one, but I'm unsure on what I'd like. Maybe if you were here you could help me rack through a few ideas? On the topic of accessories, yes I have my ears pierced but that's the only place on my body I'm allowing anybody near with a piercing gun LOL. What about you? Will I be surprised on Saturday to see your gorgeous face with a nose ring or ear ring for that matter? *laughs*

I loved New York! It's one of my favourite places ever actually. It's full of such character, the old buildings, the cafe's and early morning commuters. A lot of people would probably disagree because of how jam-packed it gets but the four years I spent there were some of the best. Or should I say three years? *rolls eyes.* Damn, The miles are already starting to get to me and I haven't even spoken to you face to face yet. I never even opened up to my ex boyfriend this much and here I am writing over email to somebody who is a part of the army! I just feel like we fit – as crazy as that sounds? We seem to have insane amounts of things in common and I find myself getting butterflies every time my computer buzzes from an incoming E-mail. Just promise me you'll let me know if you become uncomfortable with how much I share with you, please. The last thing I'd ever want to happen is for me to scare you away *blushes in embarrassment.*

Blech, just the thought of your bitch of an ex sat there, a sly smirk on her face as she emails you makes me want to vomit. I can't stand people who are dis-loyal and unfaithful in relationships or even friendships for that matter. I'm glad you distanced yourself, seems like she just wants people on her terms when she's been kicked to the curb. Oh and one last thing Sarge, I'm glad I can be of assistance if you rely on those E-mails that you so easily get from me, but maybe just maybe... I rely on them in return. *smiles*

Look forward to hearing back from you always...

Hanna.

P.S twenty questions time! I'm curious as to what the T in your E-mail stands for? If it's your middle name, then what is it? If you couldn't already guess, judging by the fact that there aren't many names beginning with an O, mine is Olivia. If you don't want to tell me yours though then fine, I have my resources and can pry the information out of one of the guys if needs be. ;) Okay last one, what is your biggest fear? If we're talking extreme activities mine would be sky diving (isn't it everyone's?) and heights. Then just all the cliché stuff such as spiders, snakes etc. Even the thought gives me goose bumps and sends chills through my entire body. I can't wait for your term to be up in January, knowing you'll be back, safe and out of a war zone may help me sleep a little better at night LOL. It warms my heart knowing you want to add Rosewood to your list, it makes me feel a little more content and satisfied with my future, knowing we could potentially be in the same place at the same time. Thank you for being patient with me and allowing me to ease into the idea of telling you this eerie chapter of my life, though please don't worry since I know it's coming across like it's something extremely serious and yes it was, but it's all in the past now, so no need to worry too much... even though it's something I'll carry with me for all of eternity. Stay safe out there. Xoxo

* * *

Sighing in complete and utter bliss, chewing on her bottom lip as she felt her mind wander about seeing Caleb for the first time in just three short days, closing her computer shut Hanna headed out to the kitchen, throwing together some ingredients for dinner before being frightened to death by Spencer entering her cosy home, a brittle expression on her face as she muttered the three word's that she dreaded to hear. "Caleb's in Surgery," Spencer proclaimed and that one statement unleashed it all. Dropping the knife on the counter, tears spilling out of Hanna's eyes in an instant as Spencer pulled her into a hug, swiping her thumb underneath Hanna's blue orbs as more tears threatened to fall making Spencer's efforts to wipe them away almost futile, she let out a sob, hoping it was all just a nightmare.

"w-w-w-h-y" Hanna stuttered, trying to calm herself down as Spencer stroked her back in a soothing manner, wanting to alleviate all of the tension that had bubbled inside of her in a matter of seconds. "He got hit in the chest by shrapnel," Spencer swallowed taking a deep breath. "He jumped in front of Ezra, they...they thought it was a bullet and Caleb took it for him," She finished, trying her damning hardest to read the expression that graced Hanna's features. "But Hanna listen to me, he's okay. Toby said he's had surgery and he's in recovery, he's just a little bit battered and bruised."

Hanna stared dead-pan out of the window into the dark and sultry evening, asking herself why she was this upset over someone she had never even spoken with face to face yet. Was it the elation he brought her over just a few words? His captivating personality and soul? His ability to make her smile and laugh via an E-mail? She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Maybe it was all of them, but she needed to figure it out fast before all of those feelings and emotions came tumbling out of her mouth, to him and to her girls faster than she had anticipated.

 **I promise things will move faster with them, just need some build up and Skype call may come sooner than you think, please review it's appreciated. xoxo**


End file.
